


Copping the Hot Fireman

by HufflepuffLightwoodBane



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: As is Jack, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ryan is bisexual, Ryan-centric, potential hookup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffLightwoodBane/pseuds/HufflepuffLightwoodBane
Summary: Ryan Tanner and Jack Gibson were slowly becoming friends, but unbeknowst to each other they both want more.





	Copping the Hot Fireman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarrySummers04](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/gifts).



> This fic or at the very least this chapter is told from Ryan's perspective.

I try not to bring it home with me, that’s what i said a little over a week ago, after the whole ride along situation. Now that Gibson and i were getting on i was actually contemplating bringing him home, or rather to my parents house. 

 

Why did i have to start feeling like this, we’ve only just started to get along, am i really that desperate, but at the same time i was always able to see what Andy saw in him, he was hot, a firefighter and extremely charming and good whilst i was always going to be the kid over the road that used to steal cars, Andy was never going to like me that way, it was obvious. He was always going to be the better option, she and anyone else would always pick him and others like him over me, as per usual the good, strong, firefighter would get the girl leaving the police officer who had a background of performing petty criminal activities behind. 

 

Although from my understanding she had also rejected him too, but why, why would anyone want to reject him, i know i wouldn’t if i had the chance to be with him. I would ask him but he wouldn’t tell me, it was obviously something personal. 

 

Jack Gibson, a name you’d never think to associate with someone like me, Ryan Tanner. But yet we were now somewhat friends. I just occasionally wish we could be something more. Is it stupid of me to want more, with someone, anyone who actually wanted to take the time to get to know me now, get to know the real me. Maybe i should at least start a friendship with him, it’s better than nothing.


End file.
